With development of technology, in part of array panels, it is necessary to embed a plurality of display devices therein, such as micro light-emitting diodes (LED).
Conventional display devices are disposed on an array panel by the following technical solution:
In using a device transferring equipment, the display devices that are waiting to be disposed, are aligned to predetermined positions of the array panel, and then are transferred to the array panel.
Efficiency of the above-mentioned technical solution is low.
In order to improve efficiency of transferring the display devices to the array panel, an improved technical solution uses a magnetic field to transfer the display devices to the array panel.
However, the conventional display devices are not suitable the above-mentioned technical solution which uses a magnetic field to transfer the display devices. Hence, it is necessary to improve the display devices, which are to be efficiently transferred to the array panel in the magnetic field.